Sete Regras
by Larygrr
Summary: Determinação leva a concretização.


_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada com isso._

* * *

_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._

"_Os senhores Pontas, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho tem o orgulho de saudar a bela Lilian, com seu sorriso encantador esboçado no rosto e seus olhos verdes brilhantes."_

Lilian leu o bilhete às pressas, tinha aula de herbologia no próximo horário. Segurou o bilhete com medo de amassá-lo, mas foi surpreendia quando este se transformou em uma rosa. Levou-a até o nariz e inalou o cheiro. Agradável.

Desde que aceitou sair com Potter ele tem se mostrado cavalheiro e gentil. Desde que aceitou sair com Potter ele tem deixado seu lado arrogante. Desde que aceitou sair com Potter ela tem conhecido o verdadeiro Potter. E ele? Bem, ele tem conhecido a Lilian que todos querem.

Lilian Evans sorriu para os ventos e o sentiu brincando com seus cabelos. As coisas estavam dando realmente um bom resultado. Ela se forçou a caminhar para a estufa número quatro. A aula hoje seria lá. Eles veriam sobre trato de artrose em mandrágoras adultas. Ela tinha lido algo sobre isso em um livro da biblioteca, mas superficialmente. Era enfadonho, ela admitia a si mesma.

Não era permitido qualquer tipo de distração. Seria uma tola se não desse certo, ela tinha um plano. Ela sabia que seu plano daria certo porque é fruto de um trabalho que dura seis anos. Ela arquitetou cada um de seus movimentos simplesmente porque era o que devia ser feito.

Chegou atrasada a aula, como de costume. Os olhos dos quatro marotos se voltaram para ela. Ela lançou um sorriso constrangido em direção a eles. Eles acharam que finalmente encontraram a garota perfeita para Potter. Potter achou que ela era a garota perfeita.

Regra número um de uma Evans. Conquiste os amigos e chegará ao coração do garoto em instantes. Deu certo.

Regra número dois de uma Evans. Seja inocente, a pureza se destaca. Deu certo.

Isso não se trata de uma história de amor. É preciso deixar claro. Isso se trata de uma história com amor. As pessoas tendem a confundir.

Quando duas pessoas almejam coisas diferentes que chegam a objetivos iguais. Suas causas e as conseqüências que as seguem. É sobre isso que será dito.

Potter passou por ela na hora do almoço, outro bilhete despejado em sua mão.

"_Sábado. _

_James P."_

Ela sorriu.

Trata-se de duas pessoas que almejam coisas iguais, com objetivos diferentes.

Regra número três de uma Evans. Não importa sobre o que, sorria. As pessoas gostam de sorrisos. Deu certo.

Regra número quatro de uma Evans. Crie uma personagem, encene. É a parte mais divertida, mas veja como um trabalho sério. Deu certo.

Sábado chegou tão rápido que ela mal se deu conta. Potter estava nervoso. Evans estava nervosa. Eles se encontrariam na casa dos gritos, escolhido por James. Uma verdade é que toda aquela história de má assombração a deixava extasiada, parecia o lugar perfeito.

O dormitório feminino estava vazio. As garotas aproveitavam o dia para descansar de uma semana tão exaustiva na escola. Elas não sabiam onde Lilian estaria, mas ser monitora chefe tinha suas vantagens. Ela tinha a desculpa perfeita.

Tirou de seu baú uma caixa pequena. Com um aceno discreto de sua varinha a caixa tomou proporções maiores.

Ela vestiu-se, maquiou-se, perfumou-se. O espelho não mentia, estava irresistível.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade que Potter lhe emprestava e a vestira. Voltou e olhou-se no espelho novamente. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, droga, a maquiagem borrara. _Sem tempo, _ela pensou, usando um feitiço reparador.

Nove e vinte e sete. Ela passava pelo salgueiro lutador com cuidado. Correu pelo caminho para que chegasse a tempo. Chegando a casa ela tentou lembra-se das instruções, sem fazer barulho. _Seguir o corredor principal, virar a quinta porta à direita. _Era isso? Era.

Lá estava ele, diante de uma mesa repleta. Vinho, ela viu vinho. Aquilo era ilegal, mas saboroso. Ela roubara um pouco de seus pais sempre que tinha oportunidade.

- James? – sua voz soou insegura.

- Lily, aqui. – ele foi até ela e puxou-a pela mão, guiando-a. Puxou uma cadeira para ela. – Você está deslumbrante.

- Eu? – enrubescida, Lilian baixou o olhar. – Você está apenas sendo gentil.

Regra número cinco de uma Evans. Falsa modéstia.

- Você já se olhou no espelho? Aposto como milhares de garotos se matariam para estar no meu lugar agora.

Deu certo.

- Obrigada, você também está formidável.

Ela tinha que admitir. Ele não era o melhor partido de toda Hogwarts à toa. Seu porte, seu charme, o modo como seus cabelos era indisplicentes, o castanho peculiar de seus olhos e principalmente o modo com sua voz soava quando ele queria ser sedutor.

Regra número seis de uma Evans. O melhor elogio é aquele que soa natural.

Ele serviu o vinho, um prato de ensopado simplesmente apareceu a sua frente. O jantar estava servido.

A conversa foi divertida, eles riam consigo. Ela pensou que ele seria um homem excepcional, em outra situação. Mas ela era determinada. E ele era determinado, todos os toques daquela noite foram para agradá-la.

Eles se fartaram da sobremesa e foram até o sofá. Ela voltou à mesa e serviu mais duas taças de vinho para ambos, entregando-lhe a da mão direita.

- Lily, nós vamos ficar bêbados. – ele se encolhia com a piada que Lilian havia feito, seus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas.

- James, uma noite não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

- Tem razão. – ele tomou todo o conteúdo no recipiente em apenas um gole. – Então, de onde veio essa mulher tão espirituosa?

- Ela sempre esteve aqui. – seus olhos se demoraram no vinho por alguns segundos, então foi direto aos olhos do homem. – Só precisava ser despertada.

E por fim, regra número sete de uma Evans. Jogue seu jogo. Ganhe.

Lilan levantou-se e tirou seu casaco pela primeira vez na noite. Um corset de cor grená delimitava seu corpo, deixando suas curvas atraentes perfeitamente marcadas. Seus seios ficaram favorecidos pelo decote em forma coração. Uma tanga encobria seu sexo, logo, suas pernas se tornavam longas e esbeltas com uma meia e cinta liga.

- Vo... Você... O que?

Ela riu ao mínimo gesto que Potter não precisou pronunciar.

- Vamos deixar a coisa clara aqui, Potter. – sua varinha já estava empunhada.

Graciosa, ela movimentou sua varinha sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. Cordas agora amarravam os pulsos e calcanhares do moreno firmemente. Outro feitiço murmurado e ele já estava completamente despido.

- Evans, o que você está fazendo?

- Sendo quem você não me conhece. – ela deu um sorriso de desdém. – Você não queria me conhecer melhor? – ela se aproximou a passos lentos, sentou-se de frente no colo de James. – Eu sou menina, eu sou moça, eu sou inocente, eu sou pura, eu sou boa.

- Não parece. – ele disse com seu ar de arrogância novamente.

- Silêncio! – sua ordem saiu alto demais. Ele se assustou e ela sorriu com aquilo. – Eu posso ser tudo isso, mas eu sou mulher, eu sou terrível, eu sou uma fera... – sua mão percorria quase sem interesse a barriga do outro. – Eu posso ser o seu pior pesadelo, Potter.

James Potter tentou se levantar, mas sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse grudado ao sofá. Ele adquiriu um peso que não podia suportar.

- Eu venho planejando isso há anos. Eu venho bolando momentos como esse, mas não foi fácil. Antes de tudo... Antes de qualquer momento, eu quero que saiba de uma coisa.

Ela saiu num sobressalto, colocando seu casaco novamente.

- Essa é a mulher que você ajudou a formar. Obrigada por acordar uma pessoa mais interessante em mim.

Lilian Evans deu um girou e limpou qualquer vestígio seu que ficara no lugar.

- Agora durma, Potter. Tenha bons sonhos. Eu amei você, eu amei como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas você não foi homem o suficiente para perceber isso. E eu não sou, aparentemente, uma mulher a sua altura.

Ela saiu sem olhar para trás.

Ela saiu sem prestar atenção no que os gritos dele queriam dizer.

Ela saiu sem derramar uma lágrima.

Ela estava na cama antes do toque de recolher.

_Malfeito feito!_


End file.
